The supply of energy from natural gas is restricted by the inability to economically transport gaseous energy forms from the production point to the point of distribution or use. It is vastly more desirable to have liquid versus gaseous hydrocarbons to make the recovery and transport of the energy economically feasible. As such, natural gas produced as a byproduct of crude oil extraction from onshore or offshore oil wells is often simply burned off or “flared” as waste or unusable gas instead of being harvested. A simple, cost efficient method of converting natural gas to a more energy-dense liquid form without expensive refrigeration is therefore required. Current methods for liquefying natural gas include the Fischer-Tropsch and related processes, as well as refrigeration and condensation to form liquefied natural gas (LNG). However, each of these methods is economically limited. This disclosure describes a superior method of liquefying natural gas for transport and distribution to increase the worldwide supply of this natural and inexpensive energy source. This method is based on basic principles in physics and chemistry, confirmed by theory and experiments.